The Mage King
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: Aster, a 12 year old boy is also the most skilled mage ever seen, and crashes into a girl who is so sweet, he can't help but become friends. But the country is almost forcing him to become king. Will he find love and greatness? Won't Finish!
1. Chapter 1

**I own everything! But after re-reading a few manga, I realized this is a bit inspired by them!~ **

**Also, I'd like for you to understand this world a bit. People have the technology of today, but still have lords and ladies, and the style of the 1800's. So if I say someone is texting in a horse carriage, it's completely normal…even though it sounds funny… It's also a world of magic, with magic schools for the "special and smart" and regular study schools for the "smart and normal " and to be called special…well…is very special… : ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Strolling down the streets, Aster looked at everyone having a good time. Well, they should be. The summer festival was about to start. Kids were playing hopscotch, buying cotton candy and tossing things in booths, while the teenagers grouped with there friends, but were completely silent and texting other friends.

The horse carriages clattered by as Aster tried to cross the brick street. He rushed his small body across, a few girls patting his head; like he was an 8 year old…well…actually he was twelve but… he was small for his age.

He was almost hit a numerous amount of times by the time he crossed the street and got to his elder friend Augustine. He was taller by four feet, and older by 10 years, making him 22. They looked like brothers, both being brown haired and skinny, with almost the same facial features, but if you looked closely, you could see the difference.

Aster had a brown eye, and a green eye, the green on his left. He was also a bit darker in brown in his hair, and even though he was younger, he was the best, strongest and most skilled magic user in the whole school.

Some considered him to be better than the king himself, which is amazing for a boy. Aster was at the top of his class, but often taken lightly, and challenged at least five times a week. Augustine was a teacher at the school, but also a best friend to Aster and his father.

"Merry Summer Aster." Augustine said a smile wide on his face.

"Merry Summer." He replied, a tradition to say this for the season changing days.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own everything!**

**Chapter 2**

Aster an Augustine walked a bit in silence, but it was comfortable and enjoyable as they watched people and there own lives run around and laugh. Aster had some ice cream and Augustine a soda. A half hour later, Augustine decides to leave, to go catch up with his fiancée. After there farewells, he was alone again, and only half of his 4 scoop ice cream gone.

The sun was setting, and the fireworks were about to begin, when the first went off to alert everyone that there were five minutes to go. "WOOOOOO!" The crowd cheered as they began. Everyone was looking up at the dark, flowered sky, filled with reds, blues, pinks and purples.

Aster continued to walk, licking his ice cream as he went, when he slammed into someone and heard a wet slap, a thump and an "EEEE!" He looked up and saw a blonde girl, around 15, with hair so long; it probably curled down to her hips, even though they were up in anime style pig-tales.

The chocolate and vanilla ice cream covered the top of her head, and some on her nose and cheek. Her cotton candy was clutched in both of her hands, the stick in one, and the candy in the other. "Oh, OH!" She squealed, crawling over to him, his butt in slight pain, and his hands in the dirt. "I'm SO sorry! Are you ok?" She fussed over him, making sure he had no cuts and wasn't bleeding anywhere.

"Yeah thanks, it was mostly my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." Aster stood, and held out his hand to help the girl up. For 15, she wasn't very tall, probably five feet at the most. "Sorry about your hair…"

"Hm?" She pat her head, and looked at her hand, wide eyed and confused, like she never knew it was there or what it was. "GAH! GROSS!" She sniffed her hand. "Oh? It's ice cream?" She smiled a very bubbly giggle, one that made Aster smile a kind, warm smile and decided to help her out, even though it was against school rules to use magic until 18 years of age.

He tugged on one of her pigtails, making her head tilt, and her staring at him like a kitten at a new mouse toy. The ice cream slid off her like an egg yolk would, every last drop in her hair and slid into the soil. Her eyes were wide as she stared from the ground to Aster, then she smiled again, and squealed, "That was so cool! You're a mage? I'm one too, but I can't do much. The only thing I can do is fly or teleport. But I can't do both on the same day. The teachers say that they are both high level spells, but I can't do anything else! What do you think?" She looked at Aster expectantly.

"H-Huh?" He was taken aback. He had no idea she was so talkative.

"Oh! Sorry if I'm really hyper. I had some…12 sticks of cotton candy sooooooo yeah." She giggled.

'Wow she's good.' Aster thought, feeling like his mind was just read. "That's…not healthy. Well anyway-" he tugged on her pigtail again, lowering her to his height. He licked the ice cream off her cheek and swiped the drip off her nose, licked It off his finger and stared deep into her eyes.

No matter how weird she was acting, she just intrigued him. "If you want some help with your magic come to room 606 in the mage school ok?" She blushed as she stood up straight. "Oh, and no more cotton candy for tonight ok?" She nodded, and he walked off.

He wanted more ice cream.


End file.
